


i don't really know where the world is but i miss it now

by rivkael



Series: Heaven's Misadventures 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Brainwashing, Character Death, Gen, Mean Naomi, Naomi Being a Dick, my own genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: When the Plan was completed and set in motion, God was happy. It was a Sunday, the first ever Sunday. God was happy, but He was not content.(Heaven's Misadventures genesis)





	

When the Plan was completed and set in motion, God was happy. It was a Sunday, the first ever Sunday. God was happy, but He was not content.

 

When He had first begun to Plan, before the earth was even a shell, there had been the Darkness. It followed Him still, seeking to tempt His creations, and so God created four bright angels with Lamps that could not be extinguished to ward off the Darkness.

 

Mîkhā'ēl, the first archangel. When he spread his wings they shone bronze and sharp, a thousand strong, glowing with conviction and courage. When given a chance to create, Mîkhā'ēl made the noble lion.

 

Sammael, the visionary, the beauty, the Morning Star. Ha Satan, with twelve hundred small wings, every feather white with pink tips, and smooth to touch. At God’s offer, Sammael created the cunning snake.

 

Raphael, the healer, the mender. S/he sported nine hundred silver wings that looked like spiked metal, but when touched, were as soft as down. Raphael didn’t want to create, at first, but when pushed, built loyal, hard-working badgers, deadly in defense of their homes and lives.

 

The fourth (and presumed final) archangel was Gabriel, who was the messenger, the swift of wing and foot. She was the warmth of heaven, where Sammael was the bright beauty and Mîkhā'ēl was the scorching heat and Raphael was the boiling/freezing lightning. Gabriel thought and thought, and eventually threw together the first eagle - proud and fast and curious.

 

The four were harmonious together, and it was the best of times.

 

But no conscious being can hold himself above petty desire except for God. And Sammael and Mîkhā'ēl argued and fought. Nobody counted themselves as lucky when the two argued. Raphael snapped at Gabriel, and Gabriel sniped at everyone. Sammael came dangerously close to Questioning, and that was when He pulled the four before him.

 

MY CHILDREN, ARE YOU NOT CONTENT? He asked, frowning and letting them see what they were doing. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING, THAT WE MAY DEFEAT THE DARKNESS. INSTEAD YOU ARGUE AND FIGHT. HOW CAN I LET YOU NEAR IT WHEN I CANNOT BE SURE YOU WILL WATCH OUT FOR EACH OTHER?

 

Sammael looked up from the floor. “I beg you, Parent, what is the way? We fight and argue, we cannot hope to win like this.”

 

Gabriel was the next to speak. “We need a binding of some sort, something to hold us together. How can we fight without something letting us truly care?”

 

He was surprised at her insight. IT SEEMS I FORGOT SOMETHING. He said slowly, pulling the power of Creation towards Him. COMPASSION, TIES. CHAINING YOU TOGETHER IN YOUR HEARTS AND GRACE.

 

He took a deep breath, even though the idea of Him needing to breathe was laughable. RIVKAEL.

 

And an angel appeared, sleeping in the air between them. The angel was curled up like a fetus, naked and with four hundred pairs of young wings sprouting from their back. AWAKEN, BINDER.

 

And so the fifth archangel was born.

 

Rivkael was the youngest, the only one with more than one pattern on nir feathers. The largest pairs, the ones at the top, were a deep crimson, while the lower wings were a pale cream, a yellowish, pinkish white, the colour of Sammael’s wings from a distance. SAMMAEL?

 

“Yes, parent?”

 

RIVKAEL IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, IN BATTLE. AS RAPHAEL IS MÎKHĀ’ĒL’S. CARE FOR NEM AS YOU WOULD GABRIEL.

 

RIVKAEL, MONDAY. BINDING OF GOD

 

And ne bound them together, and the Darkness was Sealed away, and the Seal was entrusted to Sammael, the brightest and most loved of all five.

 

Time is fluid for angels, and though it was barely a fortnight in earth days before the next angels were born, the Five were extremely close at that point because they’d spent so long together.

 

And for the next millions of years, the seal corrupted Sammael until he became Lucifer, no longer Ha Satan, but just Satan, and he fought, and corrupted, and convinced and cajoled all while under the influence.

 

And Man was born, and somebody warped Lilith (Lucifer maintains to this day that that particular deed was  _ NOT _ him), and then Eve, and Man was evicted from Eden, and then Adam and Eve had three sons, Cain, Abel and Seth, and then Cain killed Abel, and the seal was given to Cain by Lucifer.

 

And then the angels Fell, and they were cut off from Heaven, and battle after bloody battle was fought.

 

Satan (As he truly was now, the Darkness had taken over his mind), was contained in a Cage until the End of Days began, and sixty-six of six-hundred and sixty-six seals were broken.

 

(And nobody but  Mîkhā'ēl and YHWH know this, but each seal is actually a feather from every one of Lucifer’s wings. Destroying a seal is agony for him.)

 

And so Heaven was left in nervous disarray, and then YHWH left, soon followed by Metatron, the scribe, who hid himself in fear of the archangel’s wrath.

 

And then Naomi, a cunning, ambitious Principality, discovered the method of wiping unsavoury thoughts and doubts from an angel’s memory. They tested it first on a Low Angel known as Cassiel  _ Thursday _ , and he was completely changed afterwards. Where there had once been an inquisitive, clumsy angel who constantly got into scrapes, there was now a stiff, efficient soldier who followed orders without question and learned very slowly.

 

They pretended he was a new angel, the last Fledgling, and named him Castiel  _ Holy shield _ , after the ‘dead’ Cassiel. Where Cassiel had had two dark blue wings with smatterings of white feathers,  _ Castiel _ ’s wings were completely black.

 

They perfected the method before sneaking up on  Mîkhā'ēl and giving him the procedure before he could protest. When his thousand wings had been a rich, metallic bronze before, they were now a reddish-orange, the colour of cooling lava.

 

And so  Mîkhā'ēl became Michael, and lost his charisma, but gained an iron will and faith so strong that it would burn the lowest-ranked angels if they remained in his presence too long.

 

Somewhere along the line, he lost his Lamp.

 

And so Naomi’s 'business' grew, and she began wiping everyone under the sun, of a mind to turn heaven into a functioning army so that when the End of Days came, they would be able to combat it.

 

And one day Naomi approached Gabriel, and she fled and it was put out that she’d died, and though she still carried her own Lamp, the bright blueish white Grace-glow was soon replaced by the flickering green sparks of Pagan magic.

 

Heaven retreated into itself, and Rivkael was at loss. Nir job was becoming obsolete and ne couldn’t challenge Naomi about it, not when she had Michael’s backing. (And Ne was one of the few who remembered  Mîkhā'ēl )

 

[And YHWH watched from afar and wept for His children.]

 

And one day, when Rivkael was resting on the earth’s moon alone, wings stretched in front of nir to groom the slowly, a group of Naomi’s people appeared around nem. Rivkael stood; wings flared, and cursed nir decision to lay down nir angel sword.

 

“Are you going to come quietly?” asked a Seraph who was armed with two blades, one in each Man-shaped hand. One of the two blades belonged to a lowly foot soldier angel who had not survived re-education at the group’s brutal hand.

 

“I am neutral!” Rivkael said warningly. “You know this! I cannot choose a side for that side would surely win. Father himself told me to wait it  out…”

 

“Yeah, no.” Someone else said, and ne turned to see Naomi herself, fingering a sword. “There is no room for neutrality in this war. Do you think either side would accept you after the End is come?”

 

Naomi took a breath, eyes flicking to Rivkael’s hundreds of wings, far more than any except the archangels, bristling outwards and curling around nir Lamp. “Do we have to kill you?”

 

“Sister, please don’t do this. I don’t want trouble!” Rivkael said, wings spread in clear threat. “Leave me alone!”

 

More than forty angels were there, and they had maybe twice the amount of wings ne had put together.

 

Ne plucked a single red feather and let it fall. A tiny, desperate prayer to nir father for if ne was ever on true danger. Then the angels attacked.

 

It wasn’t a battle. It wasn’t even a fight. It was a slaughter.

 

Eventually, they were left with a set of black stains on the surface of the moon, wings, etched half a mile across.

 

“Clear this up.” Naomi said, and vanished, followed by all except Castiel.

 

He knelt at the edge of one wing, and put out his Grace. His warped, slow Grace that was good for following orders and nothing else, so unlike little curious Cassiel.

 

The charcoal-like markings refused to budge. He stood there for a moment, black-feathered false coloured wings ruffling in distress that he could not complete his task, before-

 

MY SON

 

And Castiel fell to his knees. Though he’d never felt this power before, every angel recognises the power of God immediately if God wishes it to be so.

 

I AM SO SORRY

 

Castiel wondered what God meant.

 

YOU WILL HAVE TO BE VERY BRAVE. TAKE MY GIFT AND RETURN TO HEAVEN. I SHALL FIX THIS MESS. TELL NO-ONE YOU ENCOUNTERED ME

 

And a smidgeon of God’s grace flooded Castiel’s veins, a tiny portion. It went straight for the core, and slid straight through the barrier that Castiel didn’t know was there.

 

Castiel gasped at the loss, then blinked and returned to Heaven as instructed.

 

Over the next few weeks, a few dark blue feathers grew in underneath the mass of black, and Castiel began to remember.

 

[ _ Unlimited backups and after reprogramming for this angel. YHWH smiles sadly _ .]

 

And the wings on the moon vanished.

 

And on earth in another universe, on something that would one day be the grounds of a magic school, a tree began to grow.


End file.
